


Day Three

by beefcakemish



Series: Spn Advent Calendar 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Dean Winchester, Dating, Fluff, M/M, NotFunnyDean's Supernatural Advent Calendar 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Dean and Cas' third date including a private baking lesson and snowy kisses.





	Day Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for notfunnydean's SPN Advent Calendar 2018
> 
> Prompt: At the Christmas bakery

The front of the bakery is dark, and only the glow of the neon window sign allows a glimpse inside to passersby. Gleaming tabletops, large glass display cases, and glitter from the body of the guitars on the wall reflecting back into the empty space.

While the customer space is dark, two lights still remain on in the kitchen. One illuminates the space surrounding the double oven, currently pre-heating to 375 degrees. The other shines over the counter space on the opposite wall, covered in flour and dough with two figures hunched in front of it.

“It’s not that you’re wrong, exactly, you’re just extremely not right.”

“Well then tell me what I’m doing wrong, Dean! I don’t understand.”

Dean moves to stand behind Cas at the counter, wrapping his arms around Cas’ body, hands coming to rest on top of Cas’ own.

“You’re trying too hard. Just gotta relax.”

Cas rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “I know this should be easy, Dean. I don’t understand how it’s so damn difficult though!”

The next words out of Dean’s mouth are lost by Castiel. Dean’s face is pressed against his, chin hooked on his shoulder, and at the feeling of Dean’s breath past his ear, Cas loses all concentration. His hands are being guided by Dean’s own entirely now, and really, he’s trying to pay attention, he is.

It’s only their third date, and after a game of twenty-questions that lasted well into the early hours of the morning on their last date, Dean insisted Cas come to the bakery he owns for a personal lesson on baking. Cas had confessed he wasn’t much of a cook, and he had never tried to bake. It took little convincing to get him to agree to the idea though. Dean was very charming, and very convincing, in a way that Cas knew could lead to danger eventually; only for the fact that Cas rarely ventured outside of his comfort zone and it seemed Dean was adventurous enough for them both.

“See, Cas, you flip all of these over, then lay another one down perpendicular to all of those. After you go under the first one, then you flip the next strip down and go over it with this one. Lather, rinse, repeat!”

Still trying to make a good impression, Cas attempts to do the next row by himself, and manages a few weaves until the pastry simply breaks apart in his hands. He throws his hands up and lets out a groan. “I’m clearly no good at this, Dean. Why couldn’t we have done one with a sheet of dough on top and stuck a couple of holes in it?”

Dean laughs, and Cas has half a mind not to grab a handful of flour and toss it in his perfect face.

“That’s the whole fun of it, Cas. The lattice looks better, and it lets bits of the filling get crisp. It’s the best part of the whole pie.”

Cas steps out from under Dean’s embrace and leans back against the counter next to him instead.

“I’ll take your word for it.”

A calm silence falls between them. From his position next to Dean, he watches closely as the rest of the pastry is woven together, then carefully trimmed and pinched together at the edge. If Dean caught him staring, he’d claim he was observing purely for educational purposes, and absolutely not because watching Dean’s hands move so skillfully caused his breath to catch.

An hour and a half later, in the alley behind the bakery, Cas tightens his grip on the string holding the pie box while Dean flicks off the remaining lights and locks the back entrance. It hasn’t been snowing long, going by the dusting of flakes on each of their cars, but there’s a chill in the air, so while Dean walks him to his car and secures the pie in the back seat, Cas starts his car to let it warm up and melt the snow on his windshield.

Dean seems shy by this point in the night, chin tucked down, and his hands in his pockets. So very unlike the man who moved around his kitchen with confidence all night and teased Cas like he’s known him for years.

“I had a great time tonight, Cas. Even if you can’t bake worth a damn.”

“For some reason I seemed to enjoy your company as well, Dean. Even if you’re a show off.”

Cas returns Dean’s goofy grin, and as Dean steps closer, he winds his arms around Dean’s shoulders. Their lips meet hesitantly at first, and then again, with assurance. Soon enough, the snow on Cas’ windows melts completely, while the snow on Dean’s continues to grow.


End file.
